


Cat Puns are Love

by TooLameForYou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a Lil' Shit, Cat Cafés, Cute, First Dates, M/M, Short & Sweet, Who Is Very Sweet Too, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: ll Sequel to It's a Date! llLafayette is a bit nervous about going on a date with Alexander, but it turns out to be a lovely evening where the two chat about school while petting a pretty minou by the name of Camile.





	Cat Puns are Love

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't think you need to read the It's a Date in order to understand this, but if you want too, then please feel free to check it out! Anyway, I'm very excited as a Cat Cafe is opening in my state (about three hours from where I live) and I have plans to check it out as soon as it opens because cat cafes are life!!! <3

Fidgeting in their chair, Lafayette waited for their date to arrive as they had arrived at the cat cafe, Kit Tea Catfe, about fifteen minutes early, then the time the duo had agreed on in text. A fluttering feeling had spread through their stomachs as they watched the clock tick slowly, every second feeling like an hour as they sat in the catfe, glancing down at their phone every few seconds and browsing through Facebook attempting to distract themselves from the fact that their date would be arriving soon.

A soft 'mrowr' had Lafayette shoving their phone in their pocket to notice a feline standing besides them with their tail held high as they gazed upon them. Smiling, they offered their hand towards the feline who bumped their heads against it affectionately as they walk forward a little causing the hand to slide down from their head to their back. "Oh, you want me to pet you, huh?" Lafayette questioned, stroking the orange and white tabby a couple of times before the creature managed to jump onto Lafayette's lap and onto the table they had been sitting at where it laid itself down in front of them. 

"So, do you perhaps have a name, minou?" Inquired Lafayette, who glanced at the cat's neck to see a beautiful pink collar around it's neck with a little fish name tag dangling from the loop that was strapped to the cat's collar. With care, they reached for the little fish and inspected it to find out that cat was named 'Camile' which was quite cute for the long haired orange and white tabby. "You have a very beautiful name, Camile. I'm Lafayette." The Frenchie introduced themselves, chuckling as they resumed petting the cat who 'purred' in contentment, it's amber eyes closing as Lafayette stroke her.

"Lafayette?" A voice inquired causing the Frenchie to jump slightly in their chair and glance upwards, only to smile at seeing it was only their date, Alex who, was sporting a green hoodie and some jeans. "Alex, meet Camile, she's been keeping company while I was waiting." Lafayette explained, their hands had stopped petting the feline who opened her eyes and released out a loud thrill in protest before bumping her head against Lafayette. 

"She seems to be a bit demanding." Alexander remarked, petting the feline as he continued to speak. "I can go get our drinks while you entertain our little friend? What did you want?"

"Obviously the cat-puccino." Lafayette responded, a grin on their face at the pun that had caused Alexander to chuckle, who gave one last pet to the cat, before going off towards the counter where Lafayette took over with giving some attention to Camile as she went back to purring with her eyes closed once again. Moments later, Alex returned with two drinks and sat across from Lafayette, carefully handing the drink over to them before his hands wandered over to the cat, giving it a couple of pets before his hands cradled his own drink. 

"Thanks." Lafayette mentioned, carefully taking a sip of the hot beverage as Camile gazed between the two of them, obviously trying to figure out which one to thrill at in order to be petted once more. "It's my pleasure, so, how did you do on the world history exam? Jefferson was bragging the entire time about his ninety-six percent... I got a ninety-four." Alex inquired, taking a couple of sips of his own drink, his violet-blue eyes staring at Lafayette with interest, a smile on his face as well as he waited for a response from Lafayette who glanced away for a moment before his grin from earlier returned.

"I got a ninety-nine actually. I blame Connor because he distracted me from one of the questions and I circled the wrong answer. I didn't inform Thomas yet, though." They informed, after all, they had spent most of their time studying with Connor a week before the exam so, it wasn't a complete surprise for the Frenchie to receive such a high mark. Honestly, he had been quite impressed with the mark, but hadn't uttered a word about it after hearing of how joyful Thomas had been with his mark, not wanting to ruin his friend's fun. "I would have rubbed his face in it the moment I got the paper back... Next time, I'm going to score higher, than him to ensure that I can rub it in his face, he's just so.." Halting a moment, lost in thought, Alex stared at the table, attempting to find just the right word to describe the southern.

"Overzealous?" Lafayette interrupted, his grin only growing wider to which he hid it behind his cute little white cup that had a cat's face on it as he took a drink of his cat-puccino. "No, no that isn't right... He's doltish!" Alexander exclaimed, a smile on his face at finding the right word, almost acting as if he just won a game show. 

"Hmm, you can always come study with Connor and I? Connor has a very good relationship with Mr. Franklin so, he always knows when an exam is like a week before anyone else." Finally deciding on whom to thrill at, Camile gazed at Alexander as she thrilled and the feline even got up, scooting herself closer to said man as she thrilled and thrilled until finally Alexander set his drink down, petting the needy feline. "Yeah, that would be great or we could always study alone?" Alexander hinted, a smug smirk on his face with a wink following the statement causing Lafayette's gaze flicker away and a slight stutter in his speech.

"O-of c-course! That would work as well." Finishing off their drink, Lafayette gazed over at their date who still had a smug smile on their face, observing the Frenchie while petting Camile. "She's such a cute cat, I wonder why no one has adopted her yet." Changing subjects, Lafayette reached over to the feline and began petting her as well, a smile perking on his lips as the cat seemed to be enjoying the attention. 

"Probably because she's a spoiled princess.. So demanding and full of herself, right, Camile?" Alex inquired affectionately. "So, I take it you like cats, then?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like all kinds of animals, but cats have to be my favorite." Lafayette hummed out, their gaze focused on the feline who was held her head high as she stood in front of Alexander, her eyes closed. "I've never really been into animals, but after meeting Camile, I have to say that I'm kind of fond of cats now." Alexander murmured before he halted petting Camile and finished his drink as well.

"Honestly if I could, I would adopt her, but it's a lost cause... I've tried convincing the Jeffersons to get a pet before, but they aren't budging on the subject." Lafayette pouted lightly, their arms were thrown in the air for a brief moment to show their displeasure at not being allowed to own a pet while Alex's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You live with the Jeffersons? As in Thomas Jefferson?"'

"Oui." Lafayette confirmed, an eyebrow raising as Alex seemed to smirk slightly, an evil glint in his eye as he stood up. "Can we go make out in the asshole's bedroom, please?" Alex pleaded as jumped out of his seat and trotted over to Lafayette, offering his hand towards them like a gentleman, his smirk still in place, but it turned into a frown as a phone started to ring. Digging into his pockets, Alex pulled out his phone which was causing the noise and gazed at the screen, his frown growing as he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"It's Washington... He wants me to come home right now. I gotta go, but I'll text you later tonight for another date?"

"That sounds lovely and maybe, just maybe, we can make out on Thomas's bed sometime in the future." Lafayette chuckled out a response, but it was cut off as soon as Alex delivered a quick peck to their check before speeding out of the catfe leaving Lafayette frozen to the spot with Camile who just observed the Frenchie. After a couple of minutes of sitting still, Lafayette pulled their phone off shooting a text message to his friends.

'The date was perfect! He wants to go on another one sometime!~ <3' 

Responses came flooding in, a couple from Hercules who congratulated them along with wanting details, Connor who wasn't surprised at all, but was still happy for Lafayette in his own way and Thomas who flat out stated that Lafayette could do a whole lot better. Giving a quick response to each one, with Thomas getting a statement of Lafayette coming home right now, they lifted themselves from their seat and bid a farewell to Camile with a promise to return tomorrow morning as they didn't have school with it being Saturday before wandering out of the catfe, a smile plastered on their face as they headed home.


End file.
